<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lesbian Vocaloid Songs for Femslash February by HandmaidenOfHorror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239545">Lesbian Vocaloid Songs for Femslash February</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror'>HandmaidenOfHorror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vocaloid and Utau Meta [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Gender Issues, Lesbian Character, Meta, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it's all! This is my personal description of my favourite lesbian Vocaloid songs. Most of them are sad, so prepare your hankerchiefs!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gumi/Hatsune Miku, Gumi/Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku/Yowane Haku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vocaloid and Utau Meta [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>March Meta Matters Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lesbian Vocaloid Songs for Femslash February</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With mostly female cast of cult following characters, it’s obvious that a good portion of the songs will end up describing lesbian love. I’ve chosen my favourite stories to celebrate Femslash February. Note that links lead to the works’ Vocapedia entries rather than videos themselves, as they tend to be removed frequently.</p><p> </p><p>Title: <a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E3%83%AF%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AB%E3%82%BA%E3%82%A8%E3%83%B3%E3%83%89%E3%83%BB%E3%83%80%E3%83%B3%E3%82%B9%E3%83%9B%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AB_(World%27s_End_Dancehall)">World End’s Dancehall</a></p><p>Producer: Wowaka</p><p>Pairing: Miku/Luka</p><p>Description: The song is very vague, but together with the images my interpretation is of it portraying a lover’s suicide.</p><p> </p><p>Title: <a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Niru_Kajitsu">Shama</a></p><p>Producer: Niru Kajitsu</p><p>Pairing: OC/OC (sung by V Flower)</p><p>Description: A female prison guard in love with a prisoner arranges her escape only to realize she’s been played. First part of the author’s Kalmia trilogy.</p><p> </p><p>Title: <a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Magnet">Magnet</a></p><p>Producer: Minako</p><p>Pairing: Miku/Luka</p><p>Description: A song about forbidden love between people who cannot stop being drawn to each other.</p><p> </p><p>Title: The thought to tell</p><p>Producer: shu-tP</p><p>Pairing: Meiko/OC</p><p>Description: <a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/The_thought_to_tell">The thought to tell</a> is a story about reincarnated tragic lovers. However, Meiko’s love interest mistakes a man for her soulmate. Continues with the song <a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Cradle_of_Destiny">Cradle of destiny</a>.</p><p> </p><p>Title: Secret series</p><p>Producer: Hitoshizuku-P</p><p>Pairing: Miku/Rin</p><p>Description: A tragic story of an angel who loved a human woman. A series of three songs:</p><p><a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E7%A7%98%E8%9C%9C%E3%80%9C%E8%81%96%E6%88%A6%E3%81%AE%E8%AA%93%E3%81%84%E3%80%9C_(Himitsu_~Seisen_no_Chikai~)">Seisen no Chikai</a>, <a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E7%A7%98%E8%9C%9C%E3%80%9C%E9%BB%92%E3%81%AE%E8%AA%93%E3%81%84%E3%80%9C_(Himitsu_~Kuro_no_Chikai~)">Kuro no Chikai</a> and <a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E7%A7%98%E8%9C%9C%E3%80%9C%E7%99%BD%E3%81%AE%E8%AA%93%E3%81%84%E3%80%9C_(Himitsu_~Shiro_no_Chikai~)">Shiro no Chikai</a>. It also contains gender-bending themes.</p><p> </p><p>Title: Lie/Ai</p><p>Producer: Circus-P</p><p>Pairing: Luka/Gumi</p><p>Description: A miniseries of two songs. In <a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Lie/CircusP">Lie</a>, Luka sings about her anxiety about her relationship. In response, <a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/I_(Ai)">Ai</a>, Gumi sings about how she won’t give up on Luka.</p><p> </p><p>Title: Daughter of white/ Maiden of the forest</p><p>Producer: Akuno-P (MOTHY)</p><p>Pairing: Miku/Haku</p><p>Description: Part of greater „Daughter of evil” story (which itself is part of even greater „Evilious chronicles” storyline), the two songs can also be enjoyed by themselves. In <a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E7%99%BD%E3%83%8E%E5%A8%98_(Shiro_no_Musume)">Daughter of white</a>, Haku, an outcast, wishes for a friend and meeting the beautiful and kind Miku. <a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E6%A8%B9%E3%81%AE%E4%B9%99%E5%A5%B3%EF%BD%9E%E5%8D%83%E5%B9%B4%E3%81%AE%E3%83%B4%E3%82%A3%E3%83%BC%E3%82%B2%E3%83%B3%E3%83%AA%E3%83%BC%E3%83%88%EF%BD%9E_(Itsuki_no_Otome_~Sennen_no_Wiegenlied~)">Maiden of the forest </a>tells the story from Miku’s point of view.</p><p> </p><p>Title: The story of fox and demon</p><p>Producer: Masa-P</p><p>Pairing: OC/OC (Miku/Gumi)</p><p>Description: An extremely infamous saga of eight songs with vague but at the same time extremely gory and grotesque lyrics. In medieval Japan, Shishikusa clan builds its wealth from kidnapping girls and selling them into sexual slavery. One day they decide to „spice up” their usual performance and kill a girl they’ve kidnapped, Akari. The dying girl curses the family. Some time later, a relative of Akari kidnaps Mai and magically forces her to become a canibalistic serial killer. Somehow, Akari and Mai meet and fall in love. However, the story cannot have a happy ending. It’s VERY NSFW, so much that the songs are regularly pulled from YouTube. Stories in order:</p>
<ul>
<li>

<p><a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E9%AC%BC%E8%9C%98%E8%9B%9B%E3%83%88%E7%8B%90%E3%83%8E%E7%8D%85%E5%AD%90%E3%83%88_(Onigumo_to_Kitsune_no_Shishi_to)"><b>The Spider and the Kitsune-Like Lion</b></a></p>
</li>
<li>

<p><a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E7%8B%90%E3%83%8E%E5%AB%81%E5%85%A5%E3%83%AA_(Kitsune_no_Yomeiri)"><b>The Fox's Wedding</b></a> (I honestly prefer <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jJwA8ejuNc">the chorus version of the song</a> though)</p>
</li>
<li>

<p><a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E9%AC%BC%E7%BE%8E%E5%BD%B1%E6%BC%94%E8%88%9E%E7%8B%82-%E7%8B%90%E3%83%8E%E5%AB%81%E5%85%A5%E3%83%AA-_(Oni_Mikage_Enbu_Kyou_-Kitsune_no_Yomeiri-)"><b>The Beautiful Shadow of the Demon's Frenzied Dance</b></a></p>
</li>
<li>

<p><a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E6%AD%BB%E5%87%B6%E5%A4%A9%E9%82%AA%E9%AC%BC_(Shikyou_Amanojaku)"><b>Shikyou, the Amanojaku</b></a></p>
</li>
<li>

<p><a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E9%A6%96%E7%84%A1%E6%BC%94%E8%88%9E%E7%8B%82_(Kubinashi_Enbu_Kyou)"><b>Beheading Dance</b></a></p>
</li>
<li>

<p><strong><a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E5%A7%AB%E7%99%BE%E5%90%88%E6%BC%94%E8%88%9E%E4%BA%AC_(Himeyuri_Enbukyo)">Star Lily Dan Performance</a> </strong></p>
</li>
<li>

<p><a href="https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/%E9%AC%BC%E7%81%AB_(Onibi)"><b>Onibi</b></a></p>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>These are my favourite songs! Other people have made similar compilations before, out of which I especially reccommend <a href="https://aminoapps.com/c/vocaloid/page/blog/lgbt-vocaloid-songs/lX2f_QuXR7Be3ZXeZmrxNRx4wq3YLw6">Potato Overlord’s</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>